Speed Limits Be Damned
by CraftyLion
Summary: Bakura has a fast car and reckless disregard for laws. A prompted oneshot. Tendershipping


**Author's Note: This one's for you, RedShadowThief! This comes from an accidental prompt that she gave me. By accidental, I mean that she said something and something clicked in my head and, after a few days of pondering and an hour of sitting with my computer on my lap, this was born. Enjoy!**  
><strong>(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)<strong>

The highway lights started to blend into each other as the car rushed past them. A speed limit sign approached quickly.

"_Speed Limit: 55; strictly enforced." _

The car reached 55. Tentatively, it moved faster.

56 to 57 to 58.

60.

65.

Bakura applied more pressure to the gas pedal.

75.

The faded dashes on either side were beginning to merge into two solid lines. The reflectors flashed at him every second.

80.

90.

95. The car started to buck. It had never gone this fast before.

"Easy now." He continued to gradually push the pedal further down. He brought the car to an even 100, then 120. The vehicle complained with another hitch.

"Come on baby," Bakura whispered. "I know you can go faster."

At 2:37 in the morning, there was no other car on this stretch of the road. The man had no qualms about switching recklessly between the three lanes. Then again, he never had problems doing that, even when there were thousands of cars around him.

125.

He had, of course, made sure the automobile had a full talk of gas before he'd started his trip. He had no intention of returning to the house early because the car had run out too soon.

130.

Bakura furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled away from the divider. He made his way to the outside lane.

Ryou would worry about him, of that he was sure. After a fight like that, being gone for two or three hours would cause him concern. Some real, tangible concern. The man smirked. Imagine Ryou actually giving a damn about him for once. He tried to imagine what the other would do.

The first thing would probably be to call him. That would fail once he realized that Bakura had left his phone on the kitchen counter. Next, Ryou would call Yugi or one of his other brat friends to help him.

At 135 miles an hour and a quarter tank already gone, there was no way they would ever catch up to him. That was if they even figured out where he'd gone, which wasn't likely.

After that, Ryou would curl up on the couch and watch the door like some dog, anxiously waiting for its master to return. He'd be up for hours. Or maybe he'd fall asleep.

The car gave another annoyed hiccup. Bakura shoved the pedal to the floor with an equally annoyed force.

"Stop it," he commanded in quiet voice.

150.

He never got visibly angry, even at a car. He could be furious, but you'd never know it by the sound of his voice, or by the look on his face. That was why he was here, barreling down a freeway instead of exchanging yells with Ryou. That one characteristic of his was what prevented him from working things out and, instead, had him putting his life on the line. All because he was incapable of yelling. At the same time, he couldn't bring himself to ever hurt Ryou. That was another reason he was gripping the smooth leather steering wheel instead of Ryou's hands. His fingers were covered with gloves instead of Ryou's soft digits.

That was okay though, because Bakura's anger was subsiding. As the car slowed down, so did his thoughts. He even went as far as to twitch his mouth into a half smile. He was no longer upset. He was feeling well enough to go home and kiss Ryou. He could fall asleep and laugh about this in the morning.

The man pulled the car over to the shoulder. It seemed relieved to be back in its normal speed range. He parked it, applied the hand break, and turned it off. With meticulous care, Bakura placed the keys on the drivers' seat, spreading them out in a fan. No need for the owner to think that the thief was sloppy.

He slammed the door with a soft thud and, facing the direction he'd come in, he started his way back home.

* * *

><p>Ryou woke to the sound of the doorknob turning. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up. He'd left the door unlocked in case Bakura came back during the night, but he never did. The boy glanced at the clock on the mantle.<p>

4:50.

Ryou stood as the door was flung open. In the frame was Bakura, his already wild hair even more erratic from the alternatively soft and heavy winds in the night.

Without thinking, Ryou launched himself at the man, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck and burying his face in his chest.

The taller man stiffened for a millisecond before enveloping his love into his arms in a firm embrace. Their hair mingled together and became one.

"I'm sorry Bakura. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry for fighting."

Bakura grunted something and tightened his hold.

"I won't do it again, I promise. It was such a stupid thing to… to get upset about."

The man could feel wetness through his shirt and he pulled away, holding Ryou an arm's length away. The boy's eyes were slightly puffy and red around the edges. His lip quivered for a fraction of a second before he bit down on it.

Bakura's face melted into a smile and he kissed Ryou on the forehead. "Don't worry about it. It's no big deal."

Ryou sniffed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just don't bring it up again."

"I was worried about you."

"I figured. Did you stay up all night?"

"For most of the night. You were gone… you were gone for so long. I didn't know what to think."

Bakura swung an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Don't think about it. I'm going to bed. Care to join me? You must be tired."

Ryou reached up to kiss Bakura on the lips. He knew that his boyfriend would never sit down and talk about his troubles with him. If he ever did, Ryou feared he would have to call the hospital; Bakura had to have been poisoned to ever do that. That didn't matter. As long as he came home and wasn't angry anymore, Ryou would let Bakura deal with his feelings how he pleased.

"Okay," he said with a happy sigh.

**(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)  
>AN: Here's the deal Red – The story itself didn't make it to four pages. However, with this note, I'm starting page four. Therefore, I got to four pages. My goal has been met! **

**I know Bakura was kind of OOC at the end there, but… come on, who doesn't get soft at the sight of Ryou? I'm pretty sure that even Hitler would have gotten big eyed at a crying Ryou. Thanks for reading it though! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
